<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Generally Very Strange Life of BaBB (working title) by rotisserieRat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279038">The Generally Very Strange Life of BaBB (working title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisserieRat/pseuds/rotisserieRat'>rotisserieRat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Basically, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, M/M, Murder, Other, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, Weird Plot Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotisserieRat/pseuds/rotisserieRat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a sounding board for my other story. Basically, these two brothers meet the younger brother's idol metal singer and surprise surprise, he's a cannibal. the older brother gets into cahoots with him to murder and eat people. younger bro finds out and is totally into it. so there is incest (i know, it makes me feel icky, but i'm doing it for the trauma building)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M/M/M - Relationship, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Generally Very Strange Life of BaBB (working title)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw for most things. cannibalism, murder, minor/adult sex (A.K.A. rape), weird sibling incest shit that has a reason later on,violence, and mature language. just gross shit overall. the first chapter may be some semblance of clean but idk yet :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ten characters long</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>